Visto
by N.Jeager
Summary: Eren era LO MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA EL. ¿Por qué lo dejaba en visto entonces? Seguramente si le respondía al imbécil de Farlan…o al cejotas. ¡¿Por qué a él no! Y Pensar que todo esto paso por un estupido visto. EreRi:3


**Disclaimer**: Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia**: Yaoi | EreRi | Universo Alterno| Un Eren demasiado histérico.

**Visto.**

Lo odiaba…Demasiado. Era una sensación en el estomago horrible…Tal vez era acidez. Suspiro de nuevo mirando la pantalla de su computador. No podía ser tan malo, a lo mejor lo abrió por accidente mientras estaba haciendo otra cosa más importante, pero… ¡¿Qué putas podía ser más importante que el!? Un aura maligna desprendía de su cuerpo y es que no había nada que pusiera a Eren de tan mal humor como aquellas simples palabras.

_Visto a las 2:18 a.m._

Si, esa era su gran acidez. Llevaba una hora de haberle enviado ese mensaje y 20 minutos desde que se supone Levi lo había visto. No estaba molesto…No para nada. Solo un poco indignado. Si solo eso. Porque según había dicho el enano amargado Eren era LO MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA EL. ¿Por qué lo dejaba en visto entonces? Seguramente si le respondía al imbécil de Farlan…o al cejotas. ¡¿Por qué a él no?! Decidió dejar el asunto por la paz, total si Levi no le respondía había más de 10 chicas esperando hablar con él.

Un sonido salió de una de las ventanas de chat. Eren se fijo y por fin Rivaille se había dignado a contestarle.-**No lo abriré**-Fue lo que pensó el castaño y continuo su plática con el rubio de su mejor amigo. Cerró todas las ventanas de chat marcándolas como leídas. Menos la de Levi y la de Armin. -**Tch…no veré el jodido mensaje**-Y en menos de un minuto ahí estaba Jeager leyendo el pequeño muy pequeño escrito de su amado.

**Levi Ackerman**

Okay…

Eren suspiro derrotado… ¿Cómo podía ser tan frío? Decidió no contestar y temía decir algo que a Levi le pudiera molestar. Durante varios minutos el moreno estuvo peleando contra sí mismo por no contestar. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Sabía que sería casi imposible para el evitarlo así que cedió ante su impulso y contesto. Lamentablemente era lo que esperaba.

**Eren Jeager**

Pues ok.

Sentía un poco de pánico al haber mandado aquello seguramente Levi se enfadaría con el por ese mensaje tan "poco maduro". Recordó la última vez que lo hizo. Había sido culpa del cejotas y de los celos "injustificados" de Eren.

¿Por qué eran injustificados? El hecho de que Erwin saliera con Armin no le impedía seguir estando enamorado de Levi y eso Eren lo sabía. El rubio idiota se lo había confesado. Pero esa era otra historia. Eren decidió que era momento de dejar el vicio y ponerse a hacer algo productivo.

-._-. -._-.

Levi sintió una vibración en su trasero y no era que estuviera jugando con un consolador o algo parecido (? Seguramente era Eren vaya que el mocoso si se había tardado en contestarle, algo muy poco común en el. Seguramente estaba ocupado. Al ver el mensaje supo que Eren iba a comenzar a pelear. De nuevo…Y es que el Jeager se molestaba por las cosas más mínimas. Cosa que a Levi lo estresaban y lo hacían perder la cabeza. Decidió que lo más conveniente era no contestarle más ya mañana cuando a Eren se le pasará lo que fuera que lo tuviera molesto le preguntaría mientras tanto seguiría con su tarea de limpiar-de nuevo-toda su casa.

Pero Levi cometió un error al hacer eso. Eren era débil demasiado así que volvió a abrir su cuenta para disculparse con el sargento. Cosa que no hizo al ver _ese hermoso nuevo visto._

**-Maldito bastardo…-**Eren caminaba de un lado a otro por su habitación. No podía negarlo estaba molesto. Demasiado y su ira aumento más cuando el rubio cejón había subido una foto suya…con **su Levi.**

Se notaba reciente. Estaban los dos juntos en casa del menor…peor aun solos. Y exploto de nuevo. Mikasa salió de su habitación para entrar al cuarto de su hermano, estaba preocupada al escuchar tantas los incoherentes comentarios del castaño**-Eren ¿Te encuentras bien?-**Pero Eren estaba de todo menos bien.

-._-. -._-.

Mikasa y Armin se miraban de vez en cuando un poco extrañados, pasaban su mirada de ellos a Eren y viceversa. En cuanto al de orbes esmeraldas estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de su sala con una copa en su mano izquierda y una botella de leche en la otra.

**-Mikasa… ¿Qué le paso?**

**-No lo sé Armin…pero seguramente tiene que ver con el bastardo de Rivaille**-La mirada de la azabache se ensombreció al pensar en aquel enano haciéndole daño a su pequeño Eren.

**-¿Por qué?-**Eren se había tirado en el piso en posición fetal y había derramado la leche en la alfombra. La copa que el chico sostenía-que estaba llena de leche-había terminado estrellada contra la mesa, resultado de lo "increíblemente borracho" que se suponía que estaba. La escena era dramáticamente graciosa.

Jean que los miraba desde el comedor con una sonrisa burlona grababa todo sin que nadie se diera cuenta después de todo Eren estaba "borracho", Mikasa estaba lo suficientemente preocupada como para darse cuenta de lo que él hacía y Armin, bueno Armin solamente los miraba como si se hubieran vuelto locos. Así que subiría ese video a internet y después se burlaría de Eren por el ridículo que hizo.

Al día siguiente Eren se despertó para ir al instituto. Al ir por las calles a lado de su hermana notaba que lo veían diferente…De alguna manera ¿Con burla tal vez? Bah…Al moreno le daba igual. No había tenido el lindo fin de semana que se imagino que tendría y Mikasa no había dejado de acosarlo en todo ese lapso de tiempo.

-._-. -._-.

Levi estaba demasiado sorprendido. Isabel y Hanji reían a carcajada limpia enfrente de él mientras Erwin y Farlan lo miraban con una sonrisa de superioridad. ¿Qué se suponía que era aquello?

El Ackerman frunció el ceño más de lo que ya y fue por los pasillos buscando al imbécil de Eren. Los cuatro antes mencionados lo seguían de cerca riendo aun por el melodrama que acababan de ver. Rivaille encontró a Eren hablando con la tipa que era su prima Michoza o como se llamará y el rubio estúpido que estaba saliendo con el otro rubio cejón. Camino con paso firme hasta él, jalo del cuello de su camisa y lo estampo contra el casillero más cercano. Los alumnos que pasaban por ahí se detuvieron para mirar aquella escena. Levi afilo la mirada mientras Eren solo desviaba la mirada. Hacía mucho escándalo por la nada-mira quién habla-¿No?

**-L-le…-**Eren no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Levi estampo sus labios contra los suyos con ferocidad y sin un poquito de dulzura. Se separaron por la falta de oxigeno ante la mirada sorprendida de muchos, la molestia de otros-entiéndase Mikasa, Erwin y Farlan-y las carcajadas de Hanji.

**-Escúchame bien estúpido mocoso de mierda-**Eren temblaba de entre nervioso y asustado-**Porque no lo volveré a repetir**-Levi tomo aire y se acerco a su oído-_**Te amo.**_ **Y no me interesa el idiota de Erwin ni el imbécil de Farlan-**Dijo lo suficiente fuerte y claro para que todos lo escucharán. Y sin más soltó a Eren y camino hasta perderse de la vista de Eren seguido por Hanji e Isabel.

Después de analizar los sucedido y que Mikasa estuviera tratado de revivir a Eren-que tenía una sonrisa de idiota y estaba ido-sonrió con dulzura.

Y pensar que todo esto había pasado por un estúpido visto.

.

.

.

¿Qué es que acaso soy la única a la que le molesta ese visto? Hahaha el hecho es que me molesta bastante, demasiado. Es un intento de humor nunca he sido buena para esas cosas x'D. Bueno espero que le haya gustado tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Sin más que decir si les gusto manden un review y si no…pues también ñ.ñ


End file.
